


Love Is

by PewDiePie



Series: BTS Drabbles/Oneshots [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bullying, Cute, Drabble, First Love, Jimin is crushing, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Yoongi doesn't believe in love, light bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: At the age of twelve, Min Yoongi decided love was a mystery.





	Love Is

At the age of twelve, Min Yoongi decided love was a mystery. He didn't understand love. He wondered exactly what it was all the time. He wondered why people did what they did for each other when in love, why they were so happy over having another person with them always even if they were annoying sometimes and like to fight with them, and why people loved the wrong people, who hurt them and treated them wrong.

He wondered why people hated people who loved someone of the same sex or someone a different color than them, why it wasn't considered okay or normal by a lot of social standards to do so.

He wondered a lot of things about love, but decided that, in the end, love was just going to be a mystery.

Though, most of all he wondered, that, if what his parents said was true about boys kissing girls and marrying them because they loved them and vice versa, then why didn't his parents kiss or talk anymore like they were happy?

When his parents divorced when he was fifteen, Yoongi decided that love was just something someone made up, that love was just fake and wasn't something special.

At fifteen, Yoongi decided love is something he didn't believe in.

Yoongi decided that he wasn't going to waste his time on "love", and never went out with anyone. He never let himself fall in love with anyone. He never got too close.

His first kiss was at almost eighteen, and was an accident but not on his part, taken by a boy younger than him named Park Jimin in the school bathroom during lunch.

He didn't really know Jimin that well before it happened. They talked a few times but only because they had assignments together a couple of times in a couple of classes, and they sat together at lunch, but that was about it.

And it all went so fast. Yoongi was sitting with Jimin and both were eating quietly, but then one kid that liked to bully Jimin often decided Jimin didn't need to eat, and took his tray, dumping what was on it all over Jimin.

"It won't kill you to lose some weight, nerd," the kid laughed a little, and Jimin lowered his head. "Girls don't like chubby boys like you."

Jimin was used to it, but this time it was in front of Yoongi and he was so embarrassed that he left in a hurry to the bathroom to clean himself up, crying on the way out of the cafeteria.

Yoongi looked at the guy with a scowl, and the kid only laughed harder. "What, gay boy? Going after your boyfriend?"

Yoongi angrily shoved him to the floor before leaving the cafeteria.

In the bathroom, Jimin sat on the floor, crying. Yoongi went to comfort him, but Jimin shook his head.

"No, you don't have to, I'm still covered in food, and besides, I'm just being a crybaby."

"He tell you that?" Yoongi asked, but Jimin didn't answer and Yoongi knew. "Well, that's not the truth, but..."

"Yes it is," Jimin whispered.

"What he says isn't true," Yoongi argued, and Jimin looked at him with watery eyes full of surprise. "You're a wonderful, beautiful person."

Yoongi didn't know why he said it. Maybe to make Jimin feel better. Maybe because that's what he really thought. Either way, that's what had Jimin kissing him a second later.

He felt a spark, but he was too surprised to notice.

Come to find out later, Jimin had had a crush on Yoongi since they met. Yoongi never could understand how because he wasn't special.

Jimin wanted to go on a date with Yoongi, but Yoongi declined in fear of hurting Jimin's feelings later. When Jimin asked why Yoongi didn't like him, Yoongi told him.

"It's not that I don't like you. I just don't believe in love. Not anymore."

Yoongi was graduating a few months later, barely speaking to Jimin since they'd kissed. After stepping on the stage to give his speech though, he spotted Jimin in the crowd with his friend Taehyung and Yoongi's friend Hoseok, and seeing Jimin smiling at him after he'd avoided him made Yoongi feel different somehow.

After the speech, Yoongi stepped off of the stage, and Jimin immediately came over to him.

"Yoongi," he whispered, and Yoongi looked at him, waiting. "I know you've been avoiding me for a while now, but I want you to know that how I feel about you hasn't changed. I want you, I want us. I want to show you that love exists. Let me?"

Yoongi wanted to refuse. So badly. But the hopeful smile on Jimin's face prevented him from doing so.

"Okay," was what came out instead.

At age twenty-four, Yoongi decides love is looking into Jimin's eyes, seeing his smile and holding his hand. Love is when Jimin calls his name, and comforts him when he's sad. Love is when Yoongi wants to be closer, even if they're as close as can be.

At twenty-four, Yoongi decides that love is what he feels whenever he looks at Jimin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
